Hook Ups
by KaiAvaronWrites
Summary: Sasuke arrives to Sakura's apartment unannounced. What happens next, shocks Sakura. Takes place after Sasuke Shinden.


**Takes place after Sasuke Shinden**

Sakura sighed as she lazily laid on the sofa of her one-bedroom apartment. She was reading through a medical journal as the TV provided background noise. It was days like these where she was conflicted. Part of her wished she had something to do – someone to hang out with. The other part of her enjoyed the silence of her night. She wished that she could spend time with her friends, but alas, they were all busy.

She sighed again, rolling over to her side, flipping through the pages of the magazine. Nothing particularly caught her eye, so she sat up, setting the magazine down. She stretched her arms above her head just as she heard a knock on the door.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, curious as to who could be at her apartment at this time. The pink haired medic hummed softly, looking through the peephole before opening the door.

"Eh?" She opened the door, shocked, "S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura," He simply nodded at her, "I just finished my mission and thought I'd stop by."

"O-Of course!" She was taken off guard, moving to the side, "Please come in. Make yourself at home." Sakura motioned towards the sofa. As Sasuke took off his shoes in the doorway, she was internally grateful that she had cleaned earlier that day. "Would you like some tea? Have you eaten?"

"Yeah," He simply nodded again, following her to the living room, "I ate before I came. You don't have to."

Sasuke observed his surroundings – her apartment, while small – was very tidy. She had a bookshelf in the corner near her TV (which had been left on). There were multiple pictures on one of the frames, most being pictures from their childhood.

Sakura sat down on her brown sofa, neatly folding her hands on her lap. "So…" She began, a little apprehensive, "Was there something you needed? N-Not that you're bothering me or anything. I was actually starting to get a little bored and –."

"Sakura." He interrupted her, making a come hither motion with his hand.

She gulped, standing up and walked over to him.

He lifted his hand up and poked her forehead, "Relax. I told you I'd see you when I came back, right?" While his face held a cold expression, his mismatched eyes were warm with care. Sakura smiled, seeing the affection in his eyes.

Her emerald eyes never unlocked from his, as his hand moved from her forehead, down to caress her cheek, and slowly lifted her chin closer to his face.

"Sa…su…ke…" Every syllable of his name flowed off her soft lips as if she were reciting a poem. He cautiously brought his lips closer to hers. She knew what was about to happen, and hear heart fluttered in anticipation.

When their lips finally met, they both closed their eyes in pure bliss. Sakura had dreamt of this happening for years now, and Sasuke couldn't argue that he wanted the same all this time. She let out a content sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck. At this, Sasuke put his hand at the base of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Their kisses started out innocent, filled with nothing but care for the other person. Eventually, passion and wanton filled the room and their breaths came out more rapidly. Sakura released a sharp breath when she felt him pin her against the book case, causing the structure to rattle. She gulped as his lips wondered to her neck, tangling nimble fingers in his thick, dark locks. He kissed down to the crook of her neck, biting where her shoulder met. She moaned out his name, causing Sasuke to growl in response. Out of pure primal instinct, Sakura wrapped her strong legs around his waist, pushing her back against the bookshelf for support. She began to grind her core against him and Sasuke could taste blood from her shoulder in response.

This woman was going to drive him mad.

He wrapped his arm under her buttocks, carrying her to the sofa, their tongues fighting for dominance. When he sat her down he was a little taken aback by her shaking her head 'no'. He instantly stopped to look at her. Had he done something wrong? He was worried that he hurt her.

All worry melted away; however, at her next statement.

"Bedroom. Now." Sakura commanded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes refueled with fire as he picked her back up, and carried her to what he assumed would be her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, enticing a fit of giggles from her. He balanced himself on top of her, continuing where he left off, kissing and biting her neck. She brought a hand up to undo the top part of her shirt, exposing more of her clavicle for him to devour.

As he worked his mouth on her shoulder and upper chest, his hand slowly moved up her chiseled stomach. More moans escaped from her lips and her body shivered at all of the attention he was giving her. Frustrated, wanting more, she sat up and pulled off her top. Sasuke quickly followed suit with his own shirt and vest.

He slammed her body back into the bed, kissing her lips harshly. His mouth quickly moved from her mouth, to her neck, down to one of her covered breasts. While he had to admit that her simple bra was sexy, he would rather see it on her bedroom floor.

Sensing his frustration, Sakura arched her back so she could remove her bra with ease. The moment that it was free, Sasuke had his mouth around her nipple. His tongue swirled around the mound's peak, eliciting a loud moan to escape from her lips. He could feel his hardening cock twitch with every noise she made. It took every ounce of strength in him to not take her right then and there.

But no – this was their first time together, and he wanted to be sure to treat her.

When he was sure that her breasts had received enough attention, he slowly kissed and nipped down her stomach, marking her as he went. His tongue swirled around her navel as his right hand worked on her pants. When he had them unbuttoned, Sakura lifted her hind end up, helping him pull them off her. At this point, he wanted to do the same to release his hardness from it's constraints, but he had other things on his mind instead.

Sasuke balanced himself so that his right hand cupped her core, the flimsy fabric in between already soaked. Sakura bit her lower lip hard in reaction as she grinded against his hand.

In one swift motion, he tore the material off her body, literally ripping her panties. She gasped in shock (not that it was a bad thing).

Sakura blushed as she realized the situation she was in – she was now fully exposed to the man that she loved most. Sasuke, nuzzled in between her legs, gazed into her emerald eyes as he kissed her thighs. When Sakura realized he was making a trail to her core, she nearly shut her legs.

"N-No…" She gulped, "Y-You don't have to do that. It probably smells and tastes- _oh_." She was interrupted as she felt his tongue experimentally lick at her folds. She leaned her head back as the sensation caused a ripple of pleasure to roll up her body. Sakura looked down at him when she noticed he didn't continue.

"Still want me to stop?" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"N-No…" She replied, shaking her head.

"Want me to continue?"

"P-Please…"

Sasuke let out a chuckle before continuing where he left off. He started from the base of her vulva, and confidently licked up towards her clit. She moaned out his name when his tongue hit the cluster of nerves. Sakura covered her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Don't," He looked up, disapproval in his eyes, "I want to hear you, Sakura. I _will_ stop if you cover your mouth again."

Opening her eyes wide, Sakura removed her hand, "No! Don't stop." She gulped, "I-It feels good."

Sasuke lowered his head again, experimenting with his tongue. Eventually, he discovered that the little nub caused the best reactions and sounds from her. He swirled his tongue around it, tantalizingly at first before picking up a quicker, steady pace. By the way that her breath kept hitching and how utterly soaked she was becoming, he knew that she wouldn't last much longer. He slowed down, not ready for her to climax yet.

Sakura let out a distraught moan, and was about to protest until she felt him slide a finger inside her. Again, she moaned out his name as he slowly pumped his finger in her. When he thought that she was stretched out enough, he slid in a second finger. Sakura tangled one of her hands in his hair, pushing his mouth closer to her core, her other hand above her head, grasping for her pillow. She moved her hips, grinding against his mouth, encouraging him to move faster.

Her moans were becoming more labored and high pitched, "I'm close, Sasuke, _really_ close." She didn't really need to announce it, though, he could tell just by how her body was reacting.

Seconds later, she came, her core squeezing around his fingers in a way that made him growl. _Gods_ , her body was amazing. The things it could do to him – his head was spinning. 

Sasuke quickly removed his pants, grabbing a condom from his pocket.

Sakura bit her lower lip for what seemed like the millionth time since Sasuke arrived. She sat up, grabbing his hand before he had a chance to open the small package.

"No. It's my turn to treat you, Sasuke-kun." She leaned up to kiss him gently. When they parted, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sakura, you don't need to do that."

"I don't think I was asking your permission."

Her gears shifted, eyes filled with lust. She took the condom from his hand and put it on the night stand, then guided him so he was laying down. She straddled him, his cock just below her ass. She used this to her advantage, grinding against him as she kissed his lips hard.

Sasuke was taken aback by how sudden Sakura became more dominant. This time, it was his turn to gulp as she kissed down his jaw, neck, and chest, leaving him the same marks that he had left her.

Eventually her mouth reached the base his hardness, and she wrapped her smaller hand around it. Her grip was foreign to him, but Sasuke couldn't help the sigh that came from his mouth. She slowly pumped him, experimenting with different speeds and tightness. When she saw precum dripping from his tip, she knew that she was doing something right. Having a desire to taste him, she wrapped her lips around the head, licking the tip softly. She could feel his cock twitch inside her mouth, eliciting a gentle giggle from her. The vibrations from her laugh made Sasuke through his head back, waves of pressure rippling through is body.

"Shit, Sakura…" He moaned, tangling his hand in her messy, pink hair.

She only looked up at him with half lidded eyes in response, causing him to have soft pink cheeks.

Sakura sucked him harder, taking more of him in her mouth. She found a steady pace, one that made Sasuke turn into putty under her.

When he felt like he was getting close, he placed his hand under her chin to lift her head up to kiss him. He maneuvered them so he was on top of her. He stopped kissing her so he could sit up and grab the condom. Using his mouth, he carefully tore open the package. Once he had the condom on, he leaned back over her.

"Sakura… Are you sure you want to do this?" He needed to make sure that she was okay with this.

Sakura nodded in response, blushing furiously, "Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun. I'm yours."

Sasuke kissed her hard at this, especially the last statement. He used his right hand to align himself against her core, leaning on his left elbow.

"Have you ever slept with anyone before?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head, a little perplexed at his random question, "No. You're my first."

"So this might hurt…" Sasuke was concerned.

Sakura's eyes widened as she suddenly realized why he had asked his question. She shook her head, "I-It won't hurt too bad." She looked away, blushing, "I've used toys before."

He blushed a little, but nodded in understanding.

Sasuke kissed her slowly before touching his forehead to hers. Gently, he entered her. He watched her reaction for any signs of pain or major discomfort. When he determined that there was none, he pushed in deeper.

When he felt that he was fully sheathed inside her, he didn't move as to give her body time to adjust to his girth.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's a little uncomfortable for now, but there's no pain." She smiled up at him, running her fingers through his raven hair. Sakura peppered a gentle kiss to his nose. "You can move now." She bit her lower lip in anticipation.

Sasuke began to move his hips at a slow, steady rhythm. Her core was incredibly warm; way warmer than what he was expecting. The added friction of his movements only intensified the sensation. He kissed her furiously, moaning into her mouth.

Sakura's face was bright red by now. Not only was she being pleasured for the first time, but by the man whom she had loved for a majority of her life. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Internally, she was filled with glee.

Sasuke slowly picked up the pace, receiving moans of approval from Sakura, following her commands when she begged for him to go harder and faster. Their bodies were tangled, covered in perspiration. The only thing that came out of their mouths were moans of approvals. When Sakura felt as though she was getting close, she dug her fingernails into his back.

"Sasuke… I'm so close…"

"Fuck," He hissed, pounding into her, "Me too."

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm was about to hit her.

"Sakura," He bit at her lower lip, "Look at me. I want to see your face when you cum."

She snapped her head up, mouth agape, his command sending her over the edge. Her body quaked and she let out a loud moan as she came. Sasuke grunted as he felt her sex squeeze his cock, her facial expression nearly causing him to climax right there. _He was so painfully close_. His pumping into her became more irregular, and his hot breath against her ear. When he was seconds away from coming, he pulled out, ripped off the condom, and used his hand to finish. His seed landed on her stomach, nearly reaching her breasts.

When he was done, he lowered him face down to hers to kiss her hard. Slender arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer.

After the were done with kissing, Sasuke rolled off of her, laying next to her. Sakura temporarily turned the opposite direction to grab a washcloth that was on her nightstand to clean off her belly.

"That was… fun." She smiled, turning back around to him. But when she looked at him, he was already asleep. Sakura couldn't help but to chuckle at this, pride swelling in her belly at wearing him out so much.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gently kissed his cheek before laying down close to him.

She fell asleep to the sound of his soft breathing.

The next morning, when she woke up, he was gone.

A few weeks later, Sakura was getting ready to go to bed, when she heard someone knocking at the door. She was shocked when she saw who it was.

She opened the door, her eyebrows furrowed. Any anger that she had towards his random disappearance melted away when she saw his face.

Sakura let him in, again asking if he had eaten. His answer was the same as last time.

Before she knew it, they were back in her bedroom, bodies tangling with desire. By the time she woke up, he was gone.

This pattern continued on for the next three months. Every few weeks, Sasuke would return, the two would hook up, and he would be gone without any word the next day.

One day, while one a girl's date with Ino and Hinata, Sakura decided to confide in her two close friends about what was happening.

"What?! You've been sleeping with Sasuke?!" Ino burst out with shock.

"Shush!" Sakura blushed, covering Ino's mouth, "Not so loud!"

"So he would just leave in the morning without saying anything?" Ino said, more calm, "What does that make you two?"

"I don't know," Sakura stirred the tea in front of her with a spoon, a sad expression on her face "It's strange. We don't cuddle after-words or anything. He's usually knocked out asleep."

"That doesn't sound like something Sasuke would do…. " Hinata quietly spoke up, playing with her engagement ring, "He doesn't seem like the type to just use someone for that. Have you tried talking to him about how you feel?"

Sakura shook her head, "I haven't."

"You should." Ino crossed her arms, "I'll be damned if I let anyone fuck with my best friend like that."

"Thanks, both of you," The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but to chuckle, "I think I will talk to him next time he's home."

That night, Sasuke showed up at her apartment again. When she opened the door, she didn't even have time to say anything before he pinned her to the wall. He kissed her mouth hard. Caught up in the moment, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he began to kiss down her jawline, she came to.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Wait." She gently pushed him away, placing her hands on his chest. He cocked his head to the side, curious as to why she stopped him.

"We need to talk," Sakura looked away briefly, "What are we? What is this?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was genuinely confused.

"Well…" She stumbled over her words, "You come over, we have sex, and then you leave in the morning without saying a word… Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the sex, you know that more than anyone, but it'd be nice to know exactly what we are…"

He nodded, understanding the situation now. "Sakura…" He brought a hand to gently caress her cheek, slowly moving his thumb to her chin and lower lip, "I love you."

Her eyes went wide as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"I've always loved you. Even when I was in the darkness, you were one of the few people who didn't give up on me. The reason why I leave early in the morning is because I have to leave for my mission, and I don't want to disturb you. I see now how that's problematic for you, and can be confusing. I'm sorry for that."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him in for a slow, deep, passionate kiss. He dropped his hand to her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

Sparks flew as their kiss intensified. While it became as rough as it was before, it was different. This time, filled with love.

Sakura backed away a little, and gently grabbed him by the hand, leading him towards the bedroom. They didn't have sex; however, they made love. Their touches were gentle, filled with nothing but care for the other person. When Sasuke entered her, and they had a steady pace going, tears formed in Sakura's eyes from how much love she felt for this man. Balancing himself, Sasuke wiped away her tear with a calloused thumb.

"I love you." She whispered when they were done, holding him close.

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you too."

When he rolled off of her, he didn't fall asleep right away, like he had done in the past. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. The two drifted off into sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Sakura was overjoyed when Sasuke was still there. He was softly snoring, head tilted to the side. She kissed his cheek before getting up to make the two breakfast.

When Sasuke woke up, he was a little distraught that Sakura wasn't with him. His nerves were calmed when he smelled food cooking, though. He let out a soft chuckle before turning to his side, falling asleep for a few more minutes. It had been too long since he felt this relaxed.

When Sakura woke him up for food with a kiss to his lips, he got up to help her set the table before both of them sat down to eat.

"Will Kaka-sensei wonder why you haven't visited the Hokage's Office yet today? You're usually there pretty early."

"I'm sure he won't mind if I stay in Konoha a few days."

Sakara almost dropped her chopsticks, "A-A few days?"

"Yeah. It's been too long." He continued to eat, his expression not changing.

"It really has." She smiled, a small blush on her cheeks, "M-Maybe we can go out on a date?"

"Okay." He shrugged, "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere with you is fine. Let's just walk through the streets and decide then."

Sasuke nodded, "Fine with me."

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"I love you." She wanted to hear him say it again.

"Hn." The corners of his mouth quirked up, "I love you too."

After they were done eating, they took a shower (together, making love again), before heading out to the streets of Konoha for their first date.


End file.
